Hell Above and All Around
by JojoKatomi
Summary: Hello! I'm Jojo. And I'm here to tell you a story about a girl named Cat. She gets into Konoha's School for Extraordinary Students, a place for extraordinary kids to go. All of the Akatsuki attends. What will happen when these two collide? PeinxOC Open to adding OC's! C: I don't own Naruto.
1. Info Chapter!

**Hello! You've clicked on my story! Yay! Well, I'm Jojo. Nice to meet you. This is the info chapter for Hell Above and All Around. This contains all of the information you will ever need for this story, so if you are confused about a character, make sure to come back here and find them. I will not be doing the Akatsuki characters for this, because you should already know them. Also, I'll be updating it as the story goes along. So, here we go!**

**Adrenalynn "Cat" Lex Bextra: **Adrenalynn is the main character of the story, and the story is from her point of view. She is fifteen. She is half-cat, making her a Neko. She has a cat tail, eyes, ears, claws, and teeth. She has ruby red hair that flows down to her ribs. She has deep chocolate brown irises that have gold slashes in them, and pupils in a sliver shape, like a cat. She has a bright and perky child-like attitude when you get to know her, but when you first meet her, she can be a bit shy. She loves hugs and is not afraid to show it! She has flawless pale skin. She has rosy pink lips, and sharp fangs behind them. Her tongue is pierced, but that's it. Her ears are black, and her tail is black but the very tip is white. But, all is not sunshine and rainbows for this Neko, as she comes from an abused home. See, her parents got a divorce when she was 2, and they put her into a foster home because her parents were hostile towards each other. But once both her and her older sister, Alektra were in the foster home, their foster parents began to abuse them, both verbally and physically. Her older sister Alektra, who was 10 at the time, often stood up for her and protected her with Adrenalynn being only 2 at the time. But, a year later Adrenalynn and Alektra were sent back to their dad and new step-mom. They were abused there as well, Adrenalynn getting more of the abuse this time. They beat her with a belt, so she now has 3 scars on her back that start up on her shoulders and go all the way down her back. Adrenalynn was abused up until the age of 8, but doesn't remember anything about her parents. Adrenalynn has developed PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and often has flashbacks and nightmares of her parents beating her. She has to take medication for it, but sometimes she forgets. Whenever people yell at her, or hurt her in any way, she has a flashback. At night she has nightmares and wakes up screaming. She acts child-like because she never got to be a child, being beaten all the time. She has to take medication for her PTSD, but often forgets.

**Alektra Bextra: **Alektra is Adrenalynn's older sister. She is 23. She takes care of Adrenalynn like a daughter, and will always look after her and make sure she is safe. She has always been there for Adrenalynn when she needed it and still is. She likes to call frequently to check up on Adrenalynn. Alektra has long, blue hair that flows all the way down to her hips. Her eyes are ice blue. She has a bird tattoo on her right calf to resemble being free and enjoying life. She is very protective over Adrenalynn because of what has happened to her in the past. She always has to remind Adrenalynn to take her medication so that she doesn't get as many flashbacks. But the medication doesn't take it all away. Alektra sings to Adrenalynn to calm her down after nightmares or really bad flashbacks.

**Deauxma Lionel: **Deauxma is the first girl who befriends Cat and reaches out to her. Deauxma is VERY smart and knows just about everything about anything. She always gets A's in every single class and always has, and that's what makes her special. People often call her Dex for short. She has short bobbed dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She normally wears a pleated skirt with a professional shirt, but it works on her. She has a fun personality, and is willing to get along with anybody. She normally knows about everything that is going on in the school, and is always on top of everything. She can be nice one minute and sassy in the next. She loves reading and learning new things.

**Cyntherea Lockmore: **Cyntherea is very preppy and tend to roll with Ino, Sakura, and Karin. She is one of the first people to be mean to Cat. She often goes by Cyn, because her name is long. She has sleek black hair down to her shoulders, and dark eyes to match. People normally identify her by the clacking of her heels in the hallway, or her very obnoxious laughter that can be heard over a bullhorn. She is not very smart, although she can speak 10 different languages and that's why she's at KSES. She loves to feel superior to others.


	2. New Day!

I wake up lying on my side. I roll over onto my stomach and stretch, arching my back in the air. My ears perk up and my tail stretches and then falls back down to regular length, curling at the tip in the air. I yawn, exposing my sharp fangs and then stand up. Today is my first day of high school. I'm going to be a freshman. This year, I'm going to Konoha's School for Extraordinary Students or KSES for short. According to the teacher's credentials, I'm quite smart, and I have, well, a tail and ears. I'm 50% human, and 50% cat to put it simply. So, this school is for kids with special talents, and good grades. I live here in a little town with my big sister, Alektra, but I call her Alek. She's 23. She takes care of me in every way that she can, and I'm really grateful for that. I, on the other hand, am 15. We live in a two bedroom apartment, but today, I will be moving out of the house and into the door rooms that the school has there. Although, they said there was no guarantee that I would be rooming with only girls. I could be rooming with boys, too, which would be a huge change for me because I've lived with my sister for so long that she feels like more of a mom than a sister. Alek and I don't live with our parents anymore because they were abusive. I have to take medication for my PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I get crazy nightmares and flashbacks from my past. They're the only way I know anything about my parents. But I still love Alek her more than anything or anyone else in the whole world.

"Drreeeeeeeeennaaaaaaa!" Alektra yells from the kitchen, "Breakfast is reeeaaadddyyyyy!" Well, actually, my name is Adrenalynn, but don't tell anyone.

"Coming Alek!" I yell back and hurry out into the kitchen, still in my pajamas.

"There's my girl! How are you this mornin'?" Alektra asks, ruffling my already messy ruby red hair as I sit down in one of the 4 chairs at the kitchen table.

"I'm fine, how about you?" I ask, smiling at her.

"I'm great. I'm gonna go find a job today after I drop you off at school. I know I'll snag one today, I can just feel it!" Alek says excitedly. I giggle and grin at her. Then Alek sets a plate of waffles and bacon in front of me, which I happily gobble up quickly.

"So, are you excited?" Alek asks, grinning at me. I look up at her, waffles falling out of my mouth.

"Hmm?" I ask, muffled by the large amount of sugar in my mouth. Then I nod vigorously and swallow the waffles.

"I know that this is the right school for me! I mean it_ is_ right in the name, extraordinary students." I say, smiling.

"That's just what you are; extraordinary." Alek says with a grin. Alektra doesn't have ears and a tail like me. She's normal. I wish I was normal, but then Alektra tells me that I should be happy that I'm different than everyone else. I've asked Alektra why she wasn't like me once, but she didn't have an answer. It must have something to do with our parents. She won't tell me anything about our parents, not even their names. I don't know who they are. I only know what they look like through the flashbacks and nightmares. I finish my breakfast and then stand up, but Alek stops me.

"Make sure you wear what you like best, you want people to get a good impression of who you are." Alek advises with a smile. I nod and go back to my room. I look through my closet until I find just what I want to wear. It's a dark green puffy tutu, with black ripped fishnet tights, and a black and blue striped long sleeve shirt. I slide the clothes on and look in the mirror. I think it looks perfect. Then I grab a pair of my high-heeled black combat boots and strap them on. I walk out of my room and right into the bathroom. I pull out a small eyeliner stick and rim my eyes. It's not a lot, just a little on the insides. I leave my shoulder-length bright red hair slightly messy and falling into my face. My bangs are side swept so that they hang just over one of my eyes a little bit. The tiny bit of eyeliner I put on makes my chocolate brown eyes pop a little bit more. I walk out into the kitchen and Alektra stares at me with wide eyes. Alektra doesn't say anything; she just pulls me into a tight hug.

"You're so beautiful." She says, pulling back to look at me again. My ears bend down a little and I blush a small bit.

"But I wish I looked like you." I say, looking at her. Alektra has long, silky, blue hair and ice blue eyes. She doesn't look like me at all. That's why everyone thinks she looks like my mom. I pick up my tail and glare at it. It's black all the way to the tip, but then the very tip is white. My ears are black on the outside, but have white fur on the insides. Alektra calls me a tuxedo cat. She says that I'm beautiful, but I don't believe it.

"Oh, honey, don't. You're beautiful the way you are. I love how you're dressed. I think it's perfect for you." Alek says. I've dragged all of my bags out of my room with me. Alek picks up a couple of them and helps me haul them outside and into her little blue car. She says she's going to teach me how to drive it when I'm old enough. We both get in the car and start on the way to my new school. When we pull up, I give her a worried look. She looks back at me with a smile. I see a tear come to her eye.

"Come with me." I say. She nods, and helps me get all of my bags out of the car and we haul them inside. There are lots of students outside. We walk into the school and find the office. We step up to the receptionist at the desk.

"Name, please." She says.

"Cat Bextra." I say. She clacks a few keys on the keyboard, and turns to me again.

"I'm sorry; we don't have anyone under that name here." She says, and then I remember. She registered me with my full name.

"Oh, sorry. I meant Adrenalynn Lex Bextra. Sorry." I say and Alektra looks over at me and smiles.

"Oh, there you are. Okay. Here's your dorm room number and key, as well as your schedule." I nod and take the papers from her. I fold them and stuff them into the pockets of my skirt.

"You can drop your stuff off at your dorm room now." She says and turns away from us. Alektra and I find our way to the dorm rooms and find my number. I stick the key in the door and it opens. The dorm room is empty except for bags. We walk around the dorm rooms and find that the rooms are labeled. Mine is in the way back with the sign "Adrenalynn & Pein" I wonder who Pein is. It certainly doesn't sound like a girl. We enter the room and find that there is only one bed, but the bed is gigantic, so it wouldn't really matter. There is a black suitcase on one side of the bed, while the other side is empty. I put my bags on the bed and turn to Alektra. She looks at me with sorrow in her eyes. She reaches forward and hugs me tight. I wrap my arms around her neck and bury my face into her neck. She's crying and I'm starting to tear up.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She says.

"Don't worry; I'm coming home to see you every weekend and for holidays." I say.

"I know, I know and I shouldn't worry, but I do. It's my job. It's always been my job to protect you. I love you so much." She says.

"I love you too." I reply.

"Whenever you need me you can just call me, okay?"

"I know. I love you, Alek."

"I love you, Drena. Stay safe." She says, and leaves. I look out the window and see her car pull away. I bury my face in my hands and the go back to the bed. I take the sign off. I don't want anyone to know my actual name is Adrenalynn. Ugh. I rip up the sign and throw it out the window. After I'm done I shut the window and stare out at the street. I sigh and wipe away all traces of tears.

"Uhm, excuse me?" I hear someone say. I turn around to find a tall boy with bright orange hair and _lots_ of piercings looking at me. I notice he's really cute and looking at me weird. My tail flips up and my ears perk up as well.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, I'm Cat." I say, reaching a hand out towards him. He takes my hand and shakes it.

"I'm Pein." He says, "Nice to meet you. Cat, huh?" He adds.

"Yeah," I say, nodding. "My actual name is Adrenalynn, but don't tell anybody. It's embarrassing." I say.

"No problem, Cat." He says. "So those are real?" He asks, nodding to my tail and ears.

"Yeah. I've tried to get rid of them, it didn't work." I say, smirking. He chuckles and takes a step towards me. He towers over me. I'm only 4 foot 11, and this guy is about 6 foot 2. I look down and my red hair falls into my face.

"We should probably get going or we might be late." He says, smiling. I look up and smile back. I nod and grab my schedule and we both leave the dorm room.

"So, what's your first class?" I ask him, he looks down at me and then at the paper he's holding.

"I have Science. You?" He says. I smile.

"Same. Can I see your schedule?" I ask.

"Sure," He says, and hands me the paper. I look up and down both of our lists. We have all of our classes together.

"We have every class together." I say, smiling.

"I guess we'll become good friends then, huh?" He says, grinning. I smile and nod. We walk back outside to the front of the school where everyone is waiting and I hear people calling Pein's name. There's a group of boys that are yelling at him, he looks over and then back at me.

"You don't have to stay with me. Go." I say, nodding towards them.

"Come with me." He says.

"What?"

"Come with me, they'd love to meet you, and they're your other roommates as well." He says, grabbing my wrist and walking towards them. He lets go of me when we get there and I notice there is another girl, too. She has blue hair that's tied back up into a bun, and a flower stuck in next to it. She squeals and jumps on Pein when he arrives. I should have known. He has a girlfriend.

"Pein!" The girl squeaks, grinning wildly.

"Hi, Konan." He says, unamused by her. The other boys around look at me funny. I look down and let my hair cover my face. After Pein gets the girl named Konan off of him, he gestures towards me.

"Guys, this is Cat. She's my roommate." Pein says, smiling. Their eyes widen as they take in my ears and tail.

"Whoa!" One of them says, taking a step towards me. He has blue hair, and blue skin to match. "She's a cat!" He says, rubbing my ears. I smirk and turn my head towards his hand. A low purr comes out of my throat.

"Yeah, actually I'm half cat. See?" I turn around and show them the tail.

"That's so cool!" Another one of them says, he has silver hair and pink eyes.

"Well," Another one of them says. "We should probably introduce ourselves, I'm Itachi. The blonde is Deidara, the silver head is Hidan, blue-face is Kisame, blue _hair _is Konan, red head is Sasori, and the one with the mask is Kakuzu. He likes money." Itachi finishes. I nod. Konan sees Pein looking at me and takes a step towards me.

"So, you're a cat, huh? I'm not impressed. I've seen better in the dump." She says. I hear Pein gasp.

"Konan!" He says, frowning.

"Woah!" Itachi says and makes an angry cat sound.

I back up and struggle for words. I look down and my hair falls into my face. I just stand there stammering as tears start to well up.

_A five year old me runs from my room, down the hallway, and to the top of the stairs. I hear Daddy's quick, heavy footsteps trail me. Once he sees me at the top of the stairs, he lets out a deep grunt and shoves me. I scream as I tumble down the stairs. I start sobbing as I land at the bottom of the stairs on my knees._

_My nose is bruised and bleeding. My eye is already starting to swell from the unpleasant trip down the stairs. My bottom lip is bleeding as well. I must have bit it on the way down._

_Daddy starts down the stairs. His steps are heavy and shake the floor. When I try to stand up, my knees are wobbly and bruised. I fall back down and manage to crawl behind the recliner in the corner of the room. It doesn't help, he knows where I am. I whimper and wait for the blows to come._

_He picks up the lamp on the table beside the chair._

"_Get back here, you worthless little bitch!" Daddy yells. I whimper again and cover my face with my hands. He hits me in the head with the lamp, and I whimper and wait for the next to come._

_There's a throbbing in my head from where Daddy hit me with the lamp. He strikes me in the stomach, I feel the blow and reach down to my stomach where blood is gathering into a damp, red blob on my shirt._

"_Daddy, stop!" I yell, sobbing. "You're hurting me!"_

"_No. You deserve this! You're worthless and belong in the dump!" He yells back. I can smell the alcohol on his breath, he reaches over and takes a swig off of his beer bottle. I sob harder, and I jerk forward with every time he strikes me in the back with the lamp._

"_And now you'll get what you deserve!" He yells, starting to undo his belt from his pants._

"_No!" I scream. "Mommy help!" But Mommy is nowhere to be found. She's ignoring me. She's in the kitchen, cooking dinner. I sob for her to come save me, but she doesn't care._

"Pein, is she okay?" Kisame says, with a worried look. I'm snapped back to reality as Konan takes another step towards me. Pein tries to grab her, but she pulls away. I look at him with teary eyes and grip my stomach, feeling the pain from years ago.

"No! Don't hurt me!" I say, falling to my knees. I bury my head in my hands and cry. I'm all jittery and I can't stop shaking.

_I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed._ I repeat in my head. Under my bed was always a safe place. I feel hands on my shoulders and jump slightly at the contact. I lift my head from my hands and look over. Konan is gone, and Pein has his hands lightly on my shoulders and a concerned look on his face.

"Cat? Are you okay?" He asks, looking at me. I nod, and Pein helps me stand. I'm a little dizzy from the flashback, but other than that, I'm okay. I can still feel the pain deep in the pit of my stomach.

"Sorry." I say, "I probably just ruined things, huh?" I ask. He shakes his head and smirks.

"No, but what was that?" He asks.

"Nothing. I just, um, have problems." I say, trying to smile.

"Yeah, well none of us are too fond of Pein's girlfriend." Sasori says, smirking. Pein looks down and half smiles.

"That was interesting." Itachi says, walking over to me. "But that's okay." He says, slipping his arm around my shoulders. I chuckle.

"At least you guys like me." I say, smirking. But then the conversation is interrupted by a bull horn. A loud _bleeeeeeeep_ fills the air. I reach up and cover my ears from the harsh noise. The sound is extra hard on me because of my ears.

"Students," A loud voice booms through the bullhorn, "I'm Iruka, and I am the principal. It's very nice to meet all of the new faces, and see old ones. I hope all of the Freshman find a new home, and have a great experience here. Freshman, please enter the building." He finishes. I look over at Itachi, who towers over me as well. He looks at back at me.

"Wanna walk with us?" He asks, with his arm still around my shoulder. I notice Pein look over at Itachi and his arm around my shoulder.

"Sure." I reply, nodding. A massive crowd of students that range from all sorts of sizes, and colors, and species even start to pile into the building. Pein, the others, and I follow at the back of the crowd, so not to get squished. There's no sign of Konan at all. When we all get inside the building, Iruka takes out dozens of pieces of paper that are stapled together and starts reading names off of the list. There are a lot of names before mine, but when we come to mine, I realize that they say our whole names, and not just the names that we go by. I sigh, and wait for my name to be called. Also, this happens in front of _all_ of the students. That means the whole school is gonna know that I'm half cat. Fantastic.

"Adrenalynn Lex Bextra." Iruka calls out. I take a deep breath and walk to him. He hands me a piece of paper. I hear lots of gasps, and 'whoa she's a cat!' across the room.

"I go by Cat." I say quietly. He nods and marks it on the paper. Then I walk back over to where I was with Pein and the others.

"I didn't know your full name was Adrenalynn." Itachi says, looking at me.

"Yeah, it's super lame." I say, shrugging.

"Not really," Pein says, "I think it's really pretty." He says with a smile. I smile back and blush. It's a good thing that no one seems to notice, though. After we're done, we all get ordered back to our dorm rooms to wait for the day to start. When I get to the dorm room, and push my key into the door again, I open the door, and find Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Pein in the living room of the dorm room.

"Cat!" Itachi says excitedly, getting up from the floor and running over to me.

"You're in this dorm room? You're the only girl, then." Itachi says, grabbing my wrist and tugging me over to where the others are. He plops me down between himself and Kisame.

"Really? Konan's not in this room?" I ask and Kisame shakes his head. I smile to myself. Suddenly, my phone starts ringing, and I excuse myself to answer it. It shows a picture of a happy, smiling Alek, and states her name above it. I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey. How are things going?"

"Well, I had a flashback, but it wasn't too bad. How about you?"

"Do you have your medication? And I'm okay, I already miss you, though."

"Yeah, I do. I miss you too, Alek."

"So, how are your roommates?"

"Well, for starters, they're all guys, including the one that sleeps in the same room with me."

"Really? Well, shit. If you're not comfortable with that I can call the school and-"

"No no! It's fine. They're all really cool and super friendly."

The last thing I need is an angry sister calling the school and demanding that I have different roommates, why don't you just put a stamp on my forehead that says "STUCK UP"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Alek, I'm completely sure. If the boys start to become a problem, then I'll let you know."

"Okay, well, I've gotta go! I have a job interview! Eeek!"

"Oh, that's great! Bye!"

"Bye!" She says, and then I press end on the phone and stuff it back into one of the pockets on the skirt.

I walk back into the living room, where everyone looks up at me.

"Who was that?" Pein asks.

"It was my sister."

"Oh. Well, do you wanna go check out our room?" Pein asks. I nod and he stands up. We walk down into the hallway into the room and Pein closes the door behind me.

"I wanna talk about something." Pein says, turning serious.

"Like what?" I say, growing worried. My eyes grow wide and I start to back up. What if he hurts me? What if he's like my dad? Or my mom? A thousand "what if" questions run through my head and my breathing becomes heavy.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." He says, taking a step towards me. "There's something you should know about me. Specifically, the reason I'm at this school." He says, taking another step towards me. I sit down on the bed and he sits down next to me.

"The reason I go to this school, is because I read minds and emotions when I want to. I don't have to, but I can." Pein explains.

"Oh, that's cool." I reply.

"You don't understand. When you freaked out earlier, when Konan was making fun of you, I accidentally read your thoughts, and I could see the flashback and feel your pain. You were sobbing on the inside, and on the outside." He says, giving me a worried look. My lips quiver, I don't know what to do.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I say, trying to lie and be convincing.

"You're not fooling me." He says. I look down at the ground.

"You were five. Your dad pushed you down the stairs. He chased you behind the recliner. He picked up a lamp and started beating you with it. He hit you in the stomach. Hard. You started to bleed. You begged for him to stop, telling him he was hurting you. You yell for your mom. She ignores you." He says. I shake my head as he says this, he's seen it. He knows. Is this a dream? The room is spinning. My head hurts. My hearing is getting weird.

"That's exactly how it went, wasn't it?" He asks. He comes closer to me. He puts his hands on my shoulders. I look up at him. I'm crying, but no noise is coming out of my mouth.

"It's okay. Your dad isn't here. You're safe here." He says. I reach forward and hug him. I close my eyes tight and try to forget. Try to forget everything.

"Come here." He says, tugging me onto the bed. I sit down and look at him.

"You can't tell anybody." I say, wiping away tears. I've stopped crying.

"I won't. Just know that I know what you're going through." He says. I nod.

"Come on. School's starting." He says, reaching a hand down to me. I take it and stand up, smiling.

**A/N: So, I really hope you guys liked this chapter! There are plenty more to come! Reviews make me soooo happy!**


	3. Trust

**A/N: So, this is the second chapter for Hell Above and All Around! Yay! A bit more will happen in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy! **

**P.S.: I'm still open to adding your guys' OC's into this story, so. PM me if you're interested! Bye!  
~Jojo**

I take Pein's hand and stand up. We walk back out into the living room, where everyone is starting to get ready to go to school. I pick up my pink and black checkered backpack and we all leave the dorm room. We all go down the stairs to the main part of the school, which is one of the Cafeterias and where the main doors are. A backpack full of school supplies is pretty heavy on the first day. Our locker numbers are printed on the top of the school schedule, along with the combination. After a while, I notice that Pein's locker must be close to mine, because he keeps going down the same hallways that I am, and sure enough, when I stop at my locker, he's right next to me. He gives me a grin and starts to open his locker. I open mine pretty easily, (after about 2 tries) and stuff all of my school supplies in the locker and then shut it. Pein shuts his soon after.

"Ready?" He asks.

"You didn't have to wait for me." I say, picking up a strand of my hair and twisting it between my fingers.

"But I wanted to." He says, smiling.

"Oh, well thanks." I say, smirking. We walk to Science class, and then take a seat in the class room next to each other. The desks are set up so that there are two desks all around the room. I see Konan at the back of the room and fidget a little. When Pein sits down next to me, I look over at him with wide eyes.

"Aren't you going to go sit with Konan?" I ask quietly, nodding to the back where she sits. He shrugs.

"Nah." He says, looking back and taking a look at her.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" I ask, dumbfounded. Is he _trying _to get her to hate me? Because I think it's working.

"No. Why?" He asks.

"Because you're sitting with me and not her, and she's going to kill me." I say, looking down.

"Konan may like me, but I'm not too fond of her. She's not my girlfriend or anything." He says, shrugging.

"But Sasori said-"

"Yeah, I know. They like to tease me about her. But I'm not dating her." He says.

"Oh. Then, why was she so mean to me?" I ask, sort of relieved.

"Probably jealousy, she gets like that." He says, shrugging. I look down. So he's not dating her. This would have been useful information.

"She's scary." I say quietly. He chuckles and nods. Then the science teacher comes into the room, he has silver hair that sticks up and slants in one direction. His headband covers one of his eyes and a mask covers the lower portion of his face.

"Hello. I'm Kakashi, and I will be teaching your science class. First, I'll take roll." He says, grabbing the roster off of the desk and looking at it.

"Alrighty, Aburame, Shino?"

"Here," A low voice responds. I look over to see a pale kid with sunglasses on. There's a fly crawling around on his desk that he is staring at.

"Cat Bextra?"

"Here," I call, raising my hand with a smile. He looks over his paper, smiles at me and then looks down. He calls the rest of the names, and everyone is here. I immediately like the teacher because he seems much laid back and easy-going, which is hard to find in a teacher. We gives all of us textbooks and then tells us to read about whatever we'd like until the bell rings. I flip to a page about the atmosphere and by the time the bell rings, I've learned why the sky is blue. I'm pretty sure I was the only one reading, though. Well, besides Kakashi who was reading his own book. When the bell rings, I close the book and stand up, walking with Pein to our next class, which is math. When we enter the room, I don't see Konan this time which is a relief, but instead there are tables of four set up. The only one left has two seats unoccupied so Pein and I settle down there. The other two are a boy and a girl. The girl looks very smart, and is even dressed like she is smart. I sit across from her. Pein sits across from a boy with brown hair and red triangles painted on his face. When I sit down, the girl looks up at me and grins happily.

"Hi!" She says as I sit down.

"Hi!" I reply, smiling. The boy looks over at me and spots my cat ears, his eyes widen and then he looks to Pein, who sits in front of him.

"I'm Deauxma, call me Dex." The girl says, smiling.

"I'm Cat!" I say, grinning. She nods.

"Very nice to meet your acquaintance." Dex says, nodding. I smile.

"I'm Kiba." The boy says, looking over at me with a grin. Kiba sort of reminds me of a dog.

"Nice to meet you!" I say, smiling.

"I'm Pein." Pein says, smiling at the two. The two of them nod at him and then the teacher enters the room. He enters the room with a loud cough, and smells of smoke.

"Hey, class. I'm Asuma. I'll be teaching you, uh….math, is it? Yeah, math." He says, coughing again. He puts a few problems on the board, and Dex flies through them, and then starts reading. I look up at her in awe. How did she do that so fast? I get them done not too long after she does. She leans over to Kiba, who looks to be having trouble.

"Did you get them alright, Kiba?" She asks in a hushed voice so the teacher doesn't hear.

"U-uh. I keep getting this one wrong." He answers, pointing to one on the paper.

"You forgot to carry the two." She says simply, and leans back over. He nods and re-does the problem. She seems really nice, compared to other people I've met. The bell rings rather quickly, and as I'm walking down the hallway with Pein, Dex comes up next to me.

"Hey. As I said before, I'm Dex. I know anything and everything in the school, so if you ever need help, come to me." She says, smiling.

"Oh, thank you!" I say, smiling back. She wears a pleated skirt with a very nice blouse. She has short bobbed hair and jade green eyes. As I'm talking to Dex, another girl comes by. I first notice her by the sound her black high-heeled shoes make on the linoleum. She has sleek black hair that leads down to her waist. She wears a gray dress, which compliments her very dark eyes. She has sort of tanned skin and she has a smirk on her face.

"I like your shoes!" I say and smile. She scowls at me. I blink and take a step back.

"Hey, kitty, where's your litter box?" She asks and then laughs. Her laugh hurts my ears, but I resist the urge to reach up and cover them.

"W-what?" I ask, confused. My smile fades.

"Or is it the can of cat treats you're missing? They in your backpack?" She asks, grabbing my backpack from my hand and slamming it on the ground.

"Hey!" I yell, and fall to my knees to pick it up. Tears start to well up again, but I refuse. I'm not going to cry. I won't.

"Ugh, back off, Cyn." Dex says, taking a step forward.

"Oh, hey Dexter. I didn't know you rolled with a new band of losers." The girl says, smirking.

"It's Dex. Now shut up and get outta here." Dex says as I rise to my feet. My eyes are still a little watery. I look over at Pein and see that his jaw is clenched. Why is he mad? I sniffle, but refuse to cry.

"Aw, is kitty gonna cry?" The evil girl asks, and shoves my shoulders.

"Geez, someone didn't get their birth control this morning." Pein says out of nowhere, taking a step forward. The girl scoffs and Dex starts laughing like a maniac. I chuckle and smirk, wiping away what wetness had escaped. The girl walks away after a while and Dex comes back over to me.

"Are you okay?" She asks, seeing me sniffle. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you so much, guys!" I say, moving forward and hugging them both. They both seem surprised by this.

"I couldn't just stand there. You needed help." He says, smiling. I smile back. Dex grins.

"Yeah, plus what Pein said was hilarious. Nice one." She says. He just grins.

"By the way, that's Cyntherea Lockmore. She's pretty much the bitch of the school." Dex explains. I nod. We walk to our next class, but Dex stops at the science door, waving. We both wave back.

"Hey," Pein says, catching my attention. "You didn't have a flashback, and you didn't cry." He says, smiling.

"Yeah, I wasn't gonna let her have that satisfaction." I say, smiling. He grins back. But I'm not really paying attention and trip over someone's foot, which makes me run into someone in front of me. I grunt, landing on the floor. I look to the person I bumped into and find a tall boy with long brown hair who looks a lot older than me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say, picking up my bag from the ground.

"That's okay." The guy says and stands. He reaches a hand down to me and helps me stand.

"Hey, you're pretty." He says, smiling. I blush and look down. Does he mean that?

"Um, t-thanks." I say. I notice his eyes are white, with just the tiniest bit of lavender in them.

"I'm Neji." He says.

"I'm Cat, nice to meet you." I say. He smiles.

"See you around." He says and walks off. I've never seen him before. He must not be a freshman. Pein looks at me and smiles.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"That's Neji Hyuuga. He's a junior." Pein explains.

"He called me pretty." I say, looking down and a little in awe.

"Well, you are. I mean, Uh- I you're uh-" Pein says, struggling for words. I just look at him and laugh. We walk into the Social Studies room. He seems to have calmed down once we sit down in the seating arrangement the teacher laid out. We sit at a table with a pink-haired girl, and a black-haired boy who looks a little bit too much like Itachi. The pink-headed girl's name is Sakura, and she is practically all over that black-haired guy, whose name is Sasuke. The pink-haired girl is actually pretty nice, although Pein seems a little annoyed with her. Sasuke is very quiet and stoic. He seems to kind of brush Sakura off on all of her attempts to flirt with him. It's a little obvious that he's not interested, but Sakura keeps trying. This kind of makes me smirk. At least she's not giving up. Sakura is very nice to me and gives me pointers on geography, she's actually very smart. That class is over quickly, and then we go to some writing class. I opt for drawing instead as the teacher lectures us about how high school students should _never_ ever forget to capitalize the first word of a sentence. After that, we have lunch. We find a table with the others and sit down.

"How has your guys' days gone?" Itachi asks, looking at us as we sit down.

"Well, " I reply, "My backpack has been knocked from my hands twice, once on purpose, once on accident. Somehow I feel it's gotten more of a beating then me." I say, grinning.

"On purpose?" Deidara asks. "By who?"

"Who do you think?" Pein asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Ohh." Kisame says, "It was Cyntherea." Kisame says, frowning. I nod.

"Who was the other one?" Hidan asks.

"Hi, Cat." Neji says, passing behind me with a smile.

"Hey." I reply, smiling and looking back at him. He goes and sits down at a table with a brown-haired girl with buns on each side of her head, and a guy with a black bowl cut and bushy eyebrows.

"Him." I reply, nodding to him.

"Hyuuga?" Kisame asks incredulously. "Oh, don't tell me he's after you now."

"No, he just bumped into me in the hallway." I explain. Pein nods.

"He called me pretty." I say absently, recalling it.

"You are." Itachi says, shrugging. I blush again and look down.

"That's true. You're a lot better than Cyn." Kisame says, grinning. I smile and laugh. I don't really think so. Cyntherea is really pretty, even if she isn't so nice. Guys seem to be all over her. Lots of them sit at her lunch table. I mean, lots of guys sit at my lunch table too, but they're my roommates, that's different.

"You really think so?" I ask quietly. The only person that has ever said I was pretty was my sister. I don't necessarily believe her, because, well, she's my sister. She's supposed to be supportive of me, so she is. But this coming from other people is sort of hard to believe. I don't fully trust these people yet, they're very nice, it's just I get worried if they really want to be friends with me at all.

"Yeah." Kisame says. I blush a little deeper.

"Thanks, guys." I say. I think I can come to fully trust them at some point, just not right now. It's just not that easy for me.


End file.
